Institutions such as schools, churches, charities, affinity groups and the like often use fundraising activities to generate the capital needed to offer services or even to continue in existence. These activities typically require a great deal of planning and time to implement. In addition, they are usually “one-time” activities wherein a continuous revenue stream stemming therefrom is not realizable. In addition, these fundraising activities often have limited appeal to large population segments. Moreover, they can be logistically cumbersome as the items sold are sometimes perishable and must be gathered in a common location for distribution or to be picked up.